1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a positioning device for a golfer when putting.
2. The Prior Art
In order to be able to play a putt in the direction of a target being aimed at, for example a hole, when playing golf, it is generally necessary to hit a golf ball that is oriented accordingly, such as “square” with the striking surface of the putter. However, it must be taken into consideration that the putter, i.e. its striking surface, moves not on a straight swing path but rather on a curved one, because of the swing movement of the player. Accordingly, it is necessary for the player to position himself correctly with regard to the ball when putting. If he stands the wrong way, the ball will go past the target being aimed at, to the side, because of the curved swing path of the club.
Since every player holds and swings the club differently, there are no generally valid correct standing positions relative to the ball. Instead, this must be determined individually for every player, by trial and error. This is often difficult to do, especially for beginners, because there are no corresponding visual reference points on the green. Furthermore, once a correct standing position has been found, it is often not reproducible, particularly by a beginner, and this in turn can have a negative effect on the results of practice and on pleasure in the game.